Suave or Not
by Jaxrond
Summary: In a world that thrives on trading companies, the Varangian Trade Fleet will attempt to rise to stability under the adversity of the Kou Imperial Trading Company and the Seven Seas Trade Alliance. It's my job to ensure that it succeeds. My job to weather the opposition of intimidating Prince Kouen and cunning King Sinbad. Even when that opposition comes in an unexpected form.


I sigh. He really is worse than a girl when it comes to this sort of thing. My brother stands before the three conjoined mirrors, twisting this way and that, flashing his reflection a handsome smile or a wink. Two hours, we've been at this. I'm wishing I'd brought a book. Every suit is different. This one doesn't feel right in the shoulders, that one is too tight in the pants, the other one doesn't highlight his figure. The grey one doesn't match his hair, the tan is ugly, he's not touching the brown. I will admit, blue hair is difficult to match. It's a trait we share as twins, I understand his pain. He's currently admiring himself in a slim-fitting white suit. He turns slowly, obviously liking how his muscular body is emphasized by the material. Particularly in his backside. I can't help but twitch in annoyance when he pats his own ass. He obviously thinks the suit makes him 'lady-killing hot stuff'. His own name for himself, not mine. He turns his infuriating grin on me.

"Well, Mina. Sexy right?" he strikes a 'sexy' pose.

I wish I could raise a brow. I really do. As it is, I give him an unimpressed look.

"You look like Focalor," I tell him bluntly.

He reels, actually staggering and nearly hitting the mirror. A hand flies to cover his heart as he stares at me in shock. I can feel a rush of emotion through our Dioscuri bond: disbelief, disgust, a bit of hurt. I just blink slowly, expression never wavering. I can feel him sputtering as he attempts to recover from this verbal blow. I know he's being dramatic. We've been together for a very long time. Long enough to definitely know the other better than we know ourselves. We of the Dioscuri are connected physically, mentally, and spiritually, resulting in a strong bond between the two of us. We are two individual halves of one whole. Two individual rukh souls who are born conjoined before separating into two people, one male and one female. That is the way it's always been. As such, I can sense was Salos is thinking and feeling, just as he can do the same with me. We are able to communicate mentally and through emotional impressions.

"M-my sun, you're so cruel!" Salos finally recovers enough to respond.

It was a low blow, I'll admit. Comparing him to that womanizing, heart-breaking bastard. But, it's the truth. He really does in that suit. And he's being annoying.

It's Salos's turn to sigh as he catches on to the tone of my thoughts. He begins removing the white suit. We're alone in the store, which has led to him shamelessly stripping in the open rather than retreating into a dressing room. I don't particularly care. I've seen him running around nude too many times to count over our long years together. The clerk was initially horrified and had rushed over, stuttering out that there were dressing rooms just around the corner. Salos had looked at him uncomprehendingly and pointed out that there was no one else there. Realistically, anyone could walk in through the front door. But, he's wearing underwear, so I'm not too concerned about potentially scarring anyone.

Pouting, he pulls a black suit of the same fit from the rack. After a great deal of trying on, he's finally managed to narrow down what exact style and measurements work. He pulls it on quickly and eyes himself, no longer acting cocky. It seems that my comment really did crush his pride. At least temporarily. Well…he'll recover quickly. He shoots me a look when he catches that thought. Then, he turns, eyes daring me to say something bad. I look him over. He looks much more professional in this one. I don't know what he was thinking trying on all those different colors when he's buying one for work. Black or grey are the only truly acceptable colors. Though, our fellow Household members each seem to hold to their own fashion sense. Some of them even break out the old Torranian clothes.

We'd won the battle of Alma Torran, but at the cost of our world. We'd very nearly lost Sheba and myself as well. Fortunately when the traitor, Arba, attacked our queen, a few of Solomon's Household had intervened long enough for Ugo to arrive. At least, that's what I've been told. I myself was fighting a different opponent. He wounded me heavily, but Salos made it to my side before I could take any real damage. My enemy hadn't stood a chance against our combined power. United under our king, Solomon, the Household had pushed the enemy back. There was a point where we had wondered if it would not be necessary for us to take up our metal vessels and become Djinn in order to battle at a higher level. However, we ended up employing strategy along with power and, with our king at our head, we'd demolished them. Had we lost Sheba, this would not have been possible. As it was, we very nearly lost our King. Al Tharmen was sealed away and their dark djinn destroyed. During the battle, though, our world was made uninhabitable. Our home was taken from us.

We survived for some time on what remained of Alma Torran, thankfully still under the leadership of our king. Then, Solomon and Ugo created a new world. Everything was shifted to it. There are ways to return to our ruined world, but, neither Salos nor I have ever felt the need. We're happy here. We're all together. The humans' memories of that world were erased so that they could adjust and the other species allowed themselves to be changed so that they could flourish on this new world. Only those of Solomon's household truly remember. We still speak our own languages from time to time, when among our fellows, as we reminisce from those days before Arba's betrayal. That short golden age after David's defeat. Even times during the war with the Church hold fond memories. Though, this world is not without its joys. And we've been here much longer than we were there. We've watched empires rise and fall. Solomon remains king, but he does not often intervene. The humans of this world, he says, must solve their problems as they will. Wars have been waged and governments built and toppled. For centuries we have remained, occasionally stepping down to help a human who is deemed worthy, ageless observers.

Though we attempt to remain outside of the human world as much as possible, our presence has led to advancement. Solomon, always looking to make progress, has ensured that. Technology and magic have become particularly important to this world in the last few decades. Machines fueled by both magic and other energy sources are prominent. We now have devices that we merely speak into after pressing a series of numbers, or type a message into using the same number keyboard. Transports that carry vast numbers of people through the air fill the skies. Vehicles formed of lines of linked cars speed across tracks laid through the countryside. Not too long ago, someone invented an automotive vehicle. It's amazing to see how much has occurred since those days of war and darkness.

There have been wars in this world's history too, yes. But, with Solomon's minor interventions throughout time, they have turned their eyes toward a new and more subtle form of combat. Trading. It's difficult to believe, but, the world now revolves around trading companies. There are big ones and small ones. Usually the small ones are absorbed by the larger companies. However, that is not always the case. Solomon's remains the most successful, known as "Alma Trade". I think it's a stupid name, but, it was Sheba's idea. Then, there's the Kou Imperial Trading Co. The royal family of Kou sits at its head. It's a vast company, mostly due to the size of the Empire itself. Their biggest competitor is the Seven Seas Trade Alliance, headed by King Sinbad of Sindria. Royal titles don't amount to much nowadays. He's a powerful man, but, he doesn't quite have the supreme power that the kings of old did. The third big player is the Reim International Trade Empire. It used to be that the Seven Seas, Kou, Reim and Alma were locked in competition, with Al Tharmen occasionally butting in with their own attempt at mimicking Solomon. Recently, though, a new player has cropped up. If nations want power, they attempt to enter the trade business. This is dangerous, because, while the nation could stand strong and make a name for themselves, they also run the risk of being absorbed by Kou or the Alliance. Fortunately Reim built its empire and decided it was enough, except where the secretive nation of Magnostat is involved. Thus far the Varangian Trade Fleet has maintained its independence, which has infuriated the two larger parties to no end. Solomon never attempts to draw in a smaller company. Rather, he occasionally provides them with aid to help them stand. This could occur through monetary means. However, the biggest way he's helped is by granting us of his Household free reign. Just like in the past, if we are impressed by one of the human leaders, we are permitted to lend them our aid. Otherwise, we are members of Alma Trade. There is rarely a need for our combat skills or magic anymore, but, we have years of wisdom and experience to offer. Seven of us have gone to aid Sinbad, with others branching out to the rulers of the Seven Seas Alliance nations. Eight have joined Kou, partnering with various entities there. The most recent to join Kou was Zagan, who was won over by the young Prince Hakuryuu. Not long before that, our Prince, Solomon's son, befriended a young entrepreneur from the nation of Balbadd. Their work drew Amon to their side. We were all surprised by that one. The old man is difficult to impress. Despite their youth, they're doing well. It's to be expected, with Aladdin having grown up under the tutelage of Sheba, Solomon, Ugo, Zara, and the household combined. He's quite the intelligent and capable young man.

As for me, I've recently befriended Princess Keary of Varang. We met by chance, really, and hit it off quite well. I joined the Varangian Trade Fleet only a few weeks before my fellow household member, Sabnack did. Salos, who accompanied me in my move, was absolutely horrified. Back on Alma Torran, she often pursued him, leading to numerous clashes between us. Her ice magic is powerful, but, I've given her reason to leave my brother alone. At least for a while. It started as a vague interest. However, his reluctance and my defiance caused her to become almost possessive. Every so often, she'll make a move and we'll have a fight that usually ends in someone intervening. It used to be Baal. But, since he left ten years ago, Belial has stepped up to take his place. That's always frightening. He has a way of appearing between Sabnack and me whenever things get heated and staring us down with his multiple eyes.

Salos mutters to himself as he finishes his fitting and pulls on his regular clothes, consisting of a button-up and denim pants. He's still upset about the comparison to Focalor. It was a happy day for many of the female Household members when that man joined the Seven Seas Alliance.

I sigh.

"Salos, it's just a work suit. It shouldn't be that big of deal."

He shoots me an affronted look, horror in his green eyes

"Not that big of a deal? Mina, unlike you, I do try to look impressive when working. You just throw on a skirt and blazer and look fine. But my physique needs to be properly fitted. Particularly today! It's the first joint meeting between all the companies. I have to look absolutely amazing!"

I feel a headache coming on. I bring one hand up to rub my temple with two fingers. My nails, normally long talons, have been recently trimmed and polished to look more human. Each of the nonhuman Household members have been provided magic items that cast illusions to make us look more human by feeding on our magoi. There are some things, though, that are more difficult to hide even with the illusion. Like abnormally long nails. Or, in mine and my brother's case, antlers. Of course, there are those who know of our true forms, but they are few and far between.

"Fine…just…purchase the suit. Please."

He knows perfectly well why I'm annoyed, but, he's playing dumb, looking at me with that slightly offended expression. Like he's the victim. He's never had to wait for more than twenty minutes when I'm shopping. I grab what I want and go. There's none of this ridiculous mirror-looking and such.

I stand as he walks past with the black suit, dusting myself off. He was right about one thing. This meeting today will be important. Kou, the Alliance, Varang, Alma, and even Alibaba's small group will be present. It's a lot of power to have in one room. It's especially important for those of us in the Fleet. This meeting will no doubt end up being Sinbad and Kou's current head, Kouen, trying to pressure Keary into joining one or the other. It's Salos and I's job to support her and, if need be, speak for her. We have to look impressive. I myself am wearing black slacks and a dark silver blouse. I dislike blazers. They look professional, and sometimes I wear them, but, they hide what little figure I have. Blouses allow me some leeway. And Solomon bless the woman who invented the push-up bra a few years ago. I don't look so much like a board when wearing one.

It's been an unfortunate curse on my part, my lack of feminine figure. Salos is an almost perfect male specimen. He stands at over six feet with the width to match. His muscles are defined, though not overly so. A six pack set of abs leads down to that 'v' that other women insist is so attractive. Then there's me. Nearly a foot shorter than my brother with the shape of a pubescent boy. Narrow hips, flat chest, straight sides. An hourglass figure will never be within my reach. Don't get me wrong, I don't find myself unattractive. Salos and I are both beautiful people. It's a Dioscuri thing, our exotic beauty. But, he's so very masculine and I'm so very lacking.

I sigh as I step up next to him at the checkout counter. He pats my head gingerly, picking up on my thoughts. His hand avoids accidentally hitting my antlers with practiced ease and he coos words of encouragement through our mental bond. It's the same thing he does every time I start to mope about my lack of figure. Sheba, Solomon, Ugo, and Zara do much the same as well. Though, Zara's more prone to hugs. She's shorter than me and understands my pain, despite her very good figure.

The clerk eyes us unsurely as he rings up Salos's bill. It's rather pricy. Or, well, it would be if we were not very old and have accumulated a lot of money over the years. When one of your biggest monetary issues is transferring everything every few decades so that it isn't outdated, you know you're old. My brother hardly bats an eye as he pays, takes the bag, and bids the man a fond farewell, still managing to mentally croon to me. By the time we leave the store, Salos has successfully comforted me, allowing my mind to focus on the next order of business: Food. His vanity caused us to miss lunch and the meeting begins at three, leaving us only an hour and a half to find something to eat. Or risk a growling stomach in a very important meeting. That, I refuse to do.

"Mina," Salos pouted, carrying his bagged purchase in one hand, "Don't be mad at me."

I sigh.

"I'm not mad at you, brother. I'm just exasperated."

"That's almost the same thing."

I set off down the street, only half-listening as I run through a mental list of nearby cafes and restaurants.

"No, it isn't. You know the difference."

The last time I was truly angry at him, almost five years ago, I refused to speak to him mentally or physically. After three days of this, he'd locked himself in his room and refused to come out, suffering from the lack of affection in our twin bond. Even I was uncomfortable, but, I was angry, and that made up for it. Solomon had intervened at that point. Even though we're his subjects and his Household, every one of us is still dear to him. I don't mean to brag, but, I think he's always had a particularly soft spot for Salos and I. He and the other Household members became our family after our people were wiped out in the wars with the Church. If we have a father figure, it's Solomon. He very calmly approached me and reminded me that, as Salos and I are the last of our kind, it's important that we stick together. And that dissention in the Household provided our enemies with a foothold. It's the same argument he always uses. And it always works. When he comes to you as 'Solomon the man who saved you and cared for you' and not 'Solomon the King' it's difficult to find any fault with anything he says. Especially when he's never been mad as us. Ever. He's been exasperated but never mad. He's always been blunt enough to just tell us when we're in the wrong and we go from there.

There was a time when we thought we would lose our King. After he replaced Il Illah's will with the white rukh, his own rukh had left his body in a strange semi-aware state. He'd been slowly dying. After using so much power in the battle of Alma Torran, we'd been truly afraid he would die. However, necessity had won out. With his dream of a peaceful utopia no longer possible, he could not leave us. In order to have a truly corporal anchor in the world where Al Tharmen and the resurrected Il Illah are a threat, his rukh returned and Solomon was reborn in a sense. He's not exactly the same as he used to be, but, he's here, and that's what matters. He and Sheba were happily reunited and we continue to function much as we did back on Alma Torran, as something like a large family. Though, the pall of betrayal still hangs over us and there are days in which many of us, particularly Solomon, Sheba, Ugo, and Zara, mourn the loss of those who turned back to Il Illah.

Salos nods, knowing that I'm too on edge about the meeting to dally with him. His agreement shakes me out of my reminiscing of the past.

"I know, I know…" he comes up to walk beside me as I mentally settle on visiting the local Kou café. They really do have amazing noodles, "So we'll get food, then we'll head up to the meeting. If we arrive first, we can refresh some things with Keary. You know King Sinbad will try to talk his way into power, he always does. And Prince Kouen likes to act intimidating, but he's no idiot when it comes to negotiations. He can be a pretty talker too."

I make a small noise of affirmation. Though neither of us have ever truly met King Sinbad or Prince Kouen, we've heard a great deal about them. Until now, neither of us has really been involved in the power struggles of the world. But now we are to help and protect Keary. I believe that I'll be doing quite a bit of speaking at this meeting. It's not uncommon for the leaders to leave it to their right hands to negotiate for them. Especially when they're new to the business. This would make me nervous, but, either Solomon or Ugo will be there to represent Alma Trade. Most likely Solomon, since he'll want to provide what help he can. And where he goes, Zara usually follows. Solomon's half-sister, the daughter of King David and one of his captured non-human harem, has always been utterly devoted to her brother. And she and Ugo have been an item for a very long time, which means, when she isn't following Solomon, she's with Ugo. Or us. My brother and I are the third most likely option for 'people Zara is gallivanting with'. After Sheba saved Salos and me during the massacre of the Dioscuri, it was Zara who helped put us back together. Solomon had merely suggested that, as she was only a bit older than us, we could be friends. And so we were. She's always been very dear to us. Zara is a powerful magician, as to be expected of David's daughter, and her Nirin powers are nothing to scoff at either. The foxlike race was renowned for their unique racial abilities, much like the Dioscuri. They were also known for being wily, cunning, and playful, traits that Zara has displayed very often over the years. Yes, the thought that Zara will be present at the meeting calms me immensely. It's been a few months since we last saw her. We'll have to catch up after the meeting.

Salos's hand finds mine and he gives it a squeeze. I look up into my twin's smiling face as a rush of calm overcomes me through the bond between us.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. We're competent. And, if Sinbad or Kouen get out of hand, Solomon will be there to put a stop to it."

I nod. He's right. Amon has trained us well over the years. First in magic and leadership, then in adapting to the human-dominated world, and finally in business. And, if we falter, Solomon is still regarded as the most powerful leader in the room. The humans have no idea how powerful, they just view him as the head of Alma Trade, not the nearly immortal co-creator of the world. But, their knowledge of him is enough that they will not test him easily. Still, I'd rather not have to hide behind my King's skirts. We left Alma Trade of our own volition and stepped out into this world. We will stand strong.

* * *

Salos was right, the delegates from the Varangian Trade Fleet are the first to arrive. The meeting is taking place in Sindria, due to its central location in the world. Keary and her cousin, Leif, have been staying on the island since the previous day. Salos and I arrive via teleportation magic, a very effective method of travel available only to those who can use Time-Space Magic or can pay off someone who does. Fortunately, we have friends among the Household who do it without charge. We leave the Dark Continent, where Alma's headquarters are located, and meet Keary just outside her hotel before taking a public transport to the meeting hall. Leif tells me that Kou's group has not yet arrived but that Alibaba's team has been sightseeing for the past few days while inhabiting the same hotel. Solomon will arrive soon, as he assured me when I called him before our own departure. Reim will not be present because they have no interest in this proceeding. All for the better I suppose. I don't particularly want to see their representative, Muu. He and I have a bit of a history from when Salos and I went to Reim a few years ago to safely watch business at work. And he doesn't like to let me forget that history. Annoying man. Even though the meeting is set in Sindria, it seems that King Sinbad is otherwise occupied until its start.

We're shown into a large, circular room by an attendant of the hall. He bows out, leaving us to take seats at the round meeting table, which has been made so that everyone can see each other and, seemingly, be on equal power levels. Since there is no head of the table, there is no single spot that speaks of power. It's up to the individual to establish their voice. The chairs are high-backed and well cushioned, perfect for long meetings. Keary takes the chair that has been marked for her and settles herself regally. Though the table takes up a good portion of the room, being large enough to seat at least thirty people, there is still enough space for a bench that runs the circumference of the room and is connected to the high walls. It is to be used by any who are present and are not directly a part of the goings on, such as personal guards or scribes. Leif, to my surprise, sits on this bench, behind Keary. The huge man is still very imposing, even when at the back. He reads my surprise on my face and smiles, the laugh lines in his own crinkling.

"Keary needs to establish herself as a prominent figure here. She can't do that with me next to her."

I nod in understanding. Leif is the son of Lord Harald Anselma, the current regent of Varang. Keary has been relatively unknown up to this point, having slipped into anonymity in order to train both physically and mentally. Lord Harald, while more than prepared to relinquish power to the princess, has been in leadership long enough that it will be no easy task. If Leif is sitting at the table, on equal footing with everyone else, it will seem that Keary is incapable of acting without his assistance, undermining her authority. If he's behind her though, he is actively removing himself from the proceedings while still showing his support for his cousin. A smart move. I smile slightly, glancing back at him again as I take my seat to Keary's right. He's leaned back against the wall, arms folded over his expansive chest. His blond hair and beard are neatly trimmed and his black suit impeccable. Leif is a master of both combat and negotiation. It's very hard to dislike him. He and Salos get along very nicely due to their laid back personalities. He catches my eye again and shoots me a wink and a grin.

I roll my eyes in response, drawing a chuckle from him. Then, I turn to Keary.

The princess sits with all the poise befitting her station. However, she's hardly a demure noble lady. Despite the propriety she outwardly displays, dressed in her blouse and slacks, I know what lies beneath the surface. Keary is a spitfire who refuses to be controlled by anything or anyone. When the world pushes, she pushes back. Hard. Even in the short time I've known her, I've seen those blue eyes flash in determination or defiance more times than I can count. It's no wonder someone like Sabnack was drawn to her. Now, she looks around the room with a cool gaze. She doesn't seem nervous at all. She glances at me and small smile quirks her lips.

"Don't worry, Mina. I'm more than prepared for this. "

I can't help but smile back. She's as fearless as ever.

"I know. I think I might be nervous enough for everyone here."

The quirk of her lips grows more pronounced.

"You're the reason I'm not nervous. I know that if I falter I can fall back on you and Salos."

My twin leans against the table with his elbow, propping his cheek on his fist. He grins, the expression easy, almost lazy, on his handsome face.

"You can always count on us, Keary-dear. By the time we leave this meeting, they'll be half-afraid to be in your presence."

Keary laughs softly, Salos's presence putting her at ease. My brother has always had that effect on people.

The door opens again. We all stiffen slightly, smiles fading as we watch to see which party will be entering next. To my relief, Zara walks through the door first, strutting into the room like she owns the place. Right behind her is Solomon. And Ugo. I feel my brows go up slightly. Solomon's taking this very seriously if he brought Ugo too. Salos and I rise when our King enters, a reaction that is almost involuntary. He sees us and smiles. That smile always fills me with such relief. He didn't smile like that after he destroyed Il Illah. It wasn't until after he became himself again that his smile returned. It's a reminder that he's himself. He strides over to us, his expression genuinely glad. I move to stand beside Salos, who is sitting closest to the door.

Zara zips past her brother and practically launches herself at us.

"Mina! Salos!"

Her arms lock around us like the embrace of Death himself. Zara's around my height, which means that, as soon as she nearly tackles us, all I can see is a cloud of red brown hair. Salos laughs at the sudden hug. I manage a smile, but, can't quite make a sound. My lungs feel like they're going to be crushed. Thankfully, she keeps the hug brief and steps back to grin at us. Her blue eyes, so much like her brother's, shine excitedly at the sight of us. Even after all this time, there's a bit of that child we first met during the wars with the Church.

"You never call," she complains good-naturedly, "And you never visit."

Salos smiles, patting her head, carefully avoiding her ears. Much like our own inhuman features, Zara's fox ears and numerous tails have been masked by an illusion.

"Sorry," my brother says, "We've been busy."

I nod in agreement. Getting the Varangian Trade Fleet started has been difficult. It's led to numerous sleepless nights and headaches, but, finally, we're ready to present ourselves.

Zara pouts playfully.

"That's no excuse! You're never around anymore!"

Solomon chuckles as he reaches us. He places a hand on his sister's shoulder and she glances up at him, pout transforming back into that expression of happiness at our being together again. Ugo nods to us from behind them, looking much the same. I can't help the warm smile that overcomes my face. This is our family. Ugo, who helped Sheba in saving our lives and took care of us. Solomon, who's something like a father figure mixed with an older brother. And Zara, our closest friend even after all these centuries. All we're missing is Sheba and Amon. Amon has always been like a grandfather to us, a wise teacher. The other Household members, too, are dear to us, but these five are especially close. I frown just briefly. Actually, Focalor isn't that dear.

"That's understandable. I'm glad to see you two working so diligently, Thamina, Salos."

We bow our heads in deference and gratitude at Solomon's compliment.

"Thank you. We wouldn't be able to without your encouragement and support."

Solomon looks as though he'll say something else, but, the door opens again at that moment. Conversation ceases. It's one thing for Keary and Leif to see us talking to Solomon. They know that we came from his company and that we have strong ties with Alma Trade. The other companies do not, and that gives us at least a small edge. It won't be hard to figure out, given that they, too, have members of Solomon's Household in their service. But, for now, we will remain unknown to them. Thus, any significant interaction between us and Solomon is not advisable. Our familiarity would draw special attention.

I slip back to my seat as the attendant appears, bowing the next party in. Solomon, Ugo, and Zara slip past me to sit not too far from us. The latter's frown speaks volumes of her displeasure of our reunion being cut short.

The first man to walk into the room does so with such authority that my inhuman instincts kick in to size him up. The Dioscuri were a sophisticated race, make no mistake, not so different from humans. But, we do have some more animalistic instincts. Like that of sensing out power levels. And this man's is impressive. He strides through the door with a smooth gait, wearing confidence like a cloak. In my many years, I've met only a handful of people who can do the same. I take one look at his red hair and know immediately that this must be Kouen Ren, head of Kou Imperial Trading Company. I find myself utterly focused on him, something within me whispering of the danger that has just come into the same space as me and mine.

His eyes, an odd wine red, flicker over to us. I sit up straight in my chair, suddenly super-conscious of my own diminutive stature and how that might cause me to be underestimated. It has in the past. His gaze is piercing, seeming to look straight into me. I repress a shudder. Every rumor I've heard about him is being proved true in this moment. He commands respect with no words or even special gestures. He's most decidedly handsome, as I've heard. And his build is that of a warrior, with broad shoulders and a tall stature. But it's his eyes that are most striking. They survey our group with a vague curiosity. There is no nervousness or even the barest hint of trepidation. I find myself struggling against the urge to shift in front of Keary protectively, to shield her from him. I don't want him to have a chance at my young friend.

These thoughts disappear when I glance at Keary. She meets the Prince's gaze head on, eyes holding that hard glint of determination that I've become so accustomed to. She has been silent since Solomon walked in, respecting my and my brother's need for a reunion with our King. Now, her silence is accompanied by that strong force of will that I know hides behind her pretty face. My lips twitch as I fight a smile. I don't think I need to worry at this point.

Kouen pauses, inclining his head politely towards Solomon, recognizing him.

"Lord Solomon. It is an honor to see you again," his deep voice carries through the room easily.

Solomon inclines his head in return, his expression gentle but impassive. He says nothing and Kouen's eyes move again to Keary. I can tell that he's taking in everything about her, examining her for any sign of weakness. She sits easily in her chair, every inch the princess of Varang. The Prince inclines his head again, just slightly this time.

"Princess Keary, a pleasure to meet you."

Keary's lips curve in a polite smile, though her eyes remain as cold as the ice flows that lay between Varang and Imachukk. She returns the nod, her blond hair gleaming in the overhead lights at the regal motion.

"Likewise, Prince Kouen," she cocks her head slightly, gaze sliding to the man who has followed him into the room, "And Prince Koumei. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I had been so focused on the elder brother that I hadn't even noticed the younger. He returns the greeting in a tired manner. I've heard that he's perpetually exhausted for a number of reasons. And that his personal hygiene is often lacking. That doesn't seem to be the case today, though. He runs a hand through his hair, which is the same color as his brother's, looking as though he's hiding a yawn. His too-thin frame is dwarfed by the man next to him. Both wear black suits, though Koumei doesn't fill his out nearly as nicely as Kouen does.

I feel Salos send me an indignant thought. He hates it when I check men out. It causes his possessive streak to flare. I internally roll my eyes.

The third member of the Kou entourage comes in the form of a man wearing sunglasses. Koumei introduces him as his retainer and gives his name, but, the man leaves so little of an impression that I almost immediately forget.

Continuing with the tense politeness that currently reigns, Keary motions with one hand, gesturing to me.

"My personal advisors and aids, Thamina," she then motions to my brother, "And Salos."

Kouen's eyes lock onto me. Again, I struggle against a sudden feeling of inadequacy. I mentally check myself. My thick blue curls have been bound into an updo that allows a small section to fall down to my shoulderblades. I can feel that nothing is out of place up there. My blouse is wrinkle free. My sparse makeup is perfect. I have nothing to worry about, despite his appraisal. I give him a small smile, sensing my brother doing much the same. Though, Salos's holds much more of a 'bring it on' air.

The door suddenly bangs open.

"Wow! Thanks so much, Sinbad!"

All eyes snap to the entryway. King Sinbad strides into the room, much as Zara did, like he owns the place. Which, I suppose he does. He wears a white suit over a purple shirt. I immediately feel Salos's pang of jealousy. Sinbad smiles easily as he nods to the boy at his side. From the descriptions I've heard, I surmise that this must be Alibaba of Balbadd. So, Sinbad's mentoring him. How intriguing.

"Not a problem, Alibaba. Here, for this meeting, you just take everything in, alright? This one will be good just to experience."

Alibaba nods seriously, an excited look on his face. Sinbad claps him on the back and then looks around, giving us all a friendly grin.

"Welcome! I hope that you've found my country's lodgings to be comfortable."

This comment is obviously directed at Keary. She gives a gracious nod.

"Indeed. Thank you, King Sinbad."

His expression lights up, as though this confirmation were of great import to him.

"Excellent!"

I feel Salos internally raise a brow in question. Neither of us quite expected this. King Sinbad has been described to me as flamboyant and definitely one who walks to the beat of his own drum. But, I've also been warned of his craftiness. A craftiness that I don't currently see. My eyes narrow slightly. Yet. It's sure to show itself as the meeting progresses. He bears himself with just as much confidence as Kouen. His charisma, however, is much stronger. A dangerous combination.

Alibaba slides into a seat. To his right sits Aladdin. The blue haired boy shoots his father a grin, which is returned with a chuckle. Zara immediately waves to him. He returns it, grin widening. It's obvious they're fighting the urge for a mutual tackle-hug. He's grown into a sweet young man. Always so adorable and curious and friendly. Alibaba engages him in a hushed but obviously excited conversation. The two are thick as thieves, that much is obvious. The red haired girl on Aladdin's other side watches them with a slightly puzzled expression, though she makes no move to engage in the conversation. The trio is dressed in clothes that are more cutesy than professional. They have a lot to learn. To Alibaba's left is Amon. The old man gives Solomon a half-bow before taking his seat. As always, he looks impeccable and austere. I feel a gush of relief at his presence. I know that I visibly relax. No one, not Sinbad, not Kouen, not even the Traitor herself can beat me now, not when I'm surrounded by so many dear friends.

Sinbad and Kouen look at each other. The sparks that fly between them are almost visible as the tension in the room grows palpable. Neither changes expression, but the dislike is obvious. I wonder briefly if they have a history. The two men stand straight and tall, each refusing to back down in the face of his opponent.

The moment is shattered when Sinbad's personal assistant, Ja'far, steps up behind his superior and clears his throat. When the two men look his way, the small man smiles cordially, tilting his head just slightly. The gem at his forehead catches the light with his movement.

"Shall we begin?"

Sinbad gives a nod, laughing just slightly.

"Of course!"

He takes his seat, Ja'far next to him. I don't see anyone else in their entourage. The King leans his elbows against the table, folding his hands before him. I can see the glint of numerous rings on his fingers. Two large gold hoops hang from his ears, just visible beneath his purple hair, which, though pulled back, seems rather unruly in the front. His smile fades into a more serious expression. Kouen and his party take their seats as well. The table is nowhere near full, but, the room certainly feels that way. The power hubs present can be picked out clearly. My own King's presence should overwhelm the others, but, he's keeping tabs on it, diminishing it somewhat.

The meeting is called to order. Keary leans forward to rest her clasped hands before her, the shimmery blue material of her blouse shifting silently. As if the action drew his attention, Sinbad's gaze snaps to her. His lips quirk and his eyes give nothing but an impression of open kindness.

"Princess Keary, we've gathered to discuss your Varangian Trading Fleet's growth over these last few months. Will you tell us a bit about it?"

It's an innocent enough question. But, it's the one that pushes us into dangerous territory. I remain impassive as Keary begins to speak, telling those at the table of the company's current endeavors and expected growth. She glosses over those things that may give our opponents an advantage, merely explaining why Varang is unique and how we hope to benefit the trade world. Any fool could figure it out. Kouen's gaze remains almost unblinkingly on her as she speaks. He never changes expression, looking almost bored. Sinbad nods at certain points in her explanation, giving small hums of agreement. He seems totally engaged. When she finishes, still as calm as ever, he smiles.

"Thank you. You certainly seem to be well on your way."

Kouen rests his head against his fist, propped on the arm of his chair.

"Where will your market focus? Much of the world is already controlled by specific companies."

Keary looks to Salos, who has taken charge of marketing. My twin flashes a charming smile, the same one that sends the ladies swooning. And yet he gets mad at me for checking a guy out.

"We have already begun discussions with certain groups in the north. And negotiations with Reim were recently finished. An arrangement has been made between us."

Salos's voice is just as confident as either of the two leaders he specifically addresses. And he does indeed look impressive in his new suit. He gives just enough information to answer the question. They regard him a bit curiously before moving along.

"Is it your hope to make a similar agreement with the other large companies?" Sinbad asks.

"Indeed it is," Keary replies smoothly.

The King nods, his eyes calculating. Ah, there's that craftiness.

The talk soon turns to lesser business concerns. Alibaba and his group remain quiet, taking this in. Occasionally, Amon will lean over to his young master and point out something in the goings on. Alibaba listens raptly. The girl takes in the proceedings as well, but with an air of detachment. Aladdin has long watched his father conduct such business and merely entertains himself by either observing those in the room or, when he catches the eyes of one of us from Alma Torran, whom he grew up around, attempting to make us smile with his own grin. It always works on Zara and me. My heart almost explodes from happiness when I receive a note beneath the table, sent by magic, upon which he's written "I'm glad to see you, Aunt Mina". I shoot him a small half-smile, aware that our group is being watched.

Solomon remains silent save when asked a direct question. Ugo is the one from Alma Trade who speaks the most. The man's genius has always been impressive. He easily keeps up with the proceedings and, when I peek over, it seems like he's doing so while designing a new invention. Zara remains quiet, though I see within her eyes a hint of interest. She catches my glance and her lips quirk. I know what she's thinking. We know the main event is yet to come. That series of questions was just to test the waters.

I move my eyes to the Kou delegates. Kouen still looks almost bored with the proceedings, though he's sitting up a bit straighter now. His brother only occasionally pipes in. Koumei looks like he could fall asleep any minute. His long red hair has been hastily tied back into a tail. He obviously took a quick shower before his arrival. I can pick out the still slightly damp spots in his hair. His attendant practically blends into the background. Kouen's eyes flash over to meet mine as Keary speaks again, asking Sinbad a question concerning the Alliance. I stiffen but hold his gaze. There's nothing but curiosity and calculation in it. I've remained silent up to this point, letting Keary and, occasionally, Salos speak. I've taken a few notes, but other than that, I've appeared to serve no real purpose. I have no doubt he's wondering about that.

I look away first, focusing on Sinbad as he answers Keary's question. His small smile is friendly and his voice warm, but that look in his eyes remain. Crafty. I know that, as nice as he appears to be, he's taking in everything that's being said and figuring it into whatever plan he has. Still, as crafty as he is, I can't deny that he's very easy on the eyes. I don't think I've ever seen a more attractive man, even within the Household. Focalor is undeniably aesthetically pleasing, however, there's such an arrogance in his air that it's an immediate turn off. With Sinbad, though, his charisma is off the charts. Were I not already so wary of him, I'd feel naturally inclined to be at ease in his presence. His warm, golden eyes flicker briefly to me, a response to sensing my scrutiny. They linger a moment, trailing over me, before returning to Keary. Beside him, Ja'far dutifully takes notes of the meeting. I've been in correspondence with the man over these last few months and rather like him. He's kind and has been of great help in obtaining some older trade documents I'd needed for research.

"Well, Princess Keary, if you'd like, we could sign an agreement now. I took the liberty of drawing up some documents. You would be permitted to attempt to instigate trade with any of the Alliance nations," he puts a hand to his chest, "Understand though, that each nation has its own ruler who may or may not accept your offer. But, if you do decide to sign an agreement, you'll be free to trade with Sindria. We can discuss specifics at a later date," his smile is friendly as he speaks.

I immediately sense a trap. It sounds like a gesture of goodwill, but, I don't trust Sinbad. At first glance, the offer is just what it sounds like, he's giving us permission to open trade with lands that previously did so only through the Alliance. That in and of itself is a red flag. An indicator that he's hoping to add Varang to the Alliance. Slowly but surely. Keary glances at me, unsure of how to proceed. I'm sure she's wary, but doesn't sense the trap as quickly as I do.

It's up to me, then. I put on my best smile.

"Thank you so much for such a kind offer, King Sinbad. I assure you, we are most grateful and will not be wasting the opportunity you present. However, I am sure you understand our hesitation in accepting documents that have not been thoroughly discussed by both companies," I let my smile fade just a bit, my tone placating, "Too many times, small companies have been drawn into trouble by unnoticed fine print or stipulations on such documents. While I doubt that this is your intent, as those are rather underhanded methods, we would prefer to schedule a separate meeting for such an agreement," I smile again, "I do not mean to say that we doubt you or your intentions, King Sinbad, but, we would like to take the safest route possible in our growth."

The room is silent. I can feel everyone's eyes on me. I, an unknown individual, just essentially told King Sinbad, one of the most powerful people in the world, to back off and let us make sure he has his shit straight. But I said it nicely. Salos is internally crying tears of mirth and I can feel Zara's proud but amused gaze.

I meet Sinbad's eyes head on. His smile hasn't faded even the slightest, and neither has mine. But, those eyes have sharpened. He's picked out my savvy, which is obviously on a different level than Keary's. It couldn't be helped. I had to speak. His smile widens dazzlingly then.

"Of course, Miss Thamina. A wise decision. I'll have Ja'far contact you concerning the arrangement of that next meeting," he leans forward, watching me with something like admiration mixed with curiosity.

I nod graciously as Ja'far makes the note

"Thank you. That will be most appreciated."

After another moment, Sinbad sits back. My eyes flicker around the room. Amon gives me the barest of nods. His version of approval. Keary's smirking just slightly, a faint quirk of her lips. Solomon remains unchanged, his gentle, impassive expression still in place. Zara gives me a thumbs up under the table. It's a small victory, but, considering who I just called out, I suppose she feels congratulations are necessary.

I hear Kouen make an amused sound and glance up quickly, surprised. He's smirking slightly, obviously enjoying Sinbad's minor defeat.

"How intuitive," he drawls. Then, he straightens, almost regally, "You appear to have quite the entourage, Princess Keary. I noticed that your esteemed cousin, the Captain of Varang's royal guard, is with you."

I get the feeling that 'esteemed' is being used almost like a dig at Leif. Kouen's tone suggests that he personally doesn't hold the warrior in high regard. I want to glance back at Leif, but I don't dare draw that sort of attention. We have to be unified, act like those kinds of comments don't matter.

"Indeed, he is," Keary flicks an invisible speck of dirt from her cuff and then looks up blandly, her eyes challengingly asking 'what of it?'

"What place do he and the current Lord Protector have within your company? Do they hold a lower station than your own? Or are you perhaps simply an emissary for your uncle?"

I stiffen, feeling my eyes widen in incredulity. He just asked Keary if she was a figurehead. To ask if she were just an emissary, the mouthpiece of others, is like a slap in the face. I've heard he's blunt, but I didn't expect _that_. I glance over to see Keary's eyes burning furiously. She opens her mouth to speak. Knowing her temper, I have no doubt that she's about to spew something scalding in return. _That_ won't work out well.

"Are you perhaps behind in the news of the world, Prince Kouen?" I speak before she can, my voice full of faux concern, "Keary has been named Crown Princess and is the founder of the Trade Fleet. While Lord Harald provides council, he does not have a specific role within the company."

It's the closest I can get to an 'I see what you did there and you're an ass'.

Kouen watches me as I speak, taking in what I say and formulating a reply.

"Is that so?" he asks, almost in a bored tone, "Well, that's good to hear. I also want to know how the people of Varang are doing in accepting a leader who is so young. And who disappeared for some time. Three years, the way I heard it."

My eyes narrow. It wasn't widespread knowledge that Keary had been off training. In this world, there's usually little need for combat skills. There are those who have them, but, they are used in sparring, usually, not full out combat. Keary is a bit of a special case. She believed that any leader should have both political and physical might. Thus, she trained on those two fronts. Though, the people of the world, and even of Varang, don't know that. To them, she vanished and then suddenly reappeared, more mature and ready to take her place as a leader.

"The people rejoiced at the Princess's return," it's Salos who speaks this time, "And they have accepted her push for the building of the Fleet with a good amount of excitement. They are eager to see how it grows and progresses."

I fold my legs, one over the other, resting my hands atop my knees. Through our bond, I can sense where Salos is going with this, and, as is the nature of the Dioscuri, pick up on it. It's as though he took a breath and simply continued through me.

"There are always dissenters, but, currently, those are few and far between. Usually, they are those who wish to cling to the old monarchy. But even they see the economic advantages the Fleet will provide."

I can feel Ugo's slightly warning glance. That seamless operation may tip our hand. They still don't know we originate from Alma Trade. Once they do, it'll be easy for them to piece together that we're not human. And then begin discerning what our special abilities are. That kind of knowledge is kept to the Household member and, should they choose to divulge it, to their selected human. I know that those of the Household who have already selected a leader would never share anything, even if asked. Salos and I are very unique. It would be unfortunate if word about us started leaking to everyone who wanted to know.

"Hmph. That, too, is good to hear."

Kouen falls silent then, and conversation returns to other matters. A few minutes into the new conversation, I feel someone's eyes on me. I look up and meet the Prince's gaze again. This time, rather than just curiosity, he's showing blatant interest. I feel a chill. I've heard the rumors about people and things that interest Prince Kouen. He is dogged in his pursuit of them, learning all he can concerning the individual. I'm suddenly very glad that there aren't any records about me in easily accessible files. Only certain vague historical accounts will mention me, and I doubt he'll be able to find those.

I look away, only to find that King Sinbad is leaning back in his chair, regarding me with a similar look. Those golden eyes fix on me with keen calculation. My rebuke of his offer, and rebuttal of Kouen, have caught his interest. When his eyes catch mine, he gives me a brilliant smile that no doubt sends many a woman into a blushing mess.

I internally sigh. I've won this battle, but, I've also caught the attention of two of the most powerful men in the world. Both of whom are known for their unquenchable thirst for information. I desperately hope that I am not their next target.

* * *

 **Hello and welcome to _Suave or Not_! For those who don't know, this is a spinoff of my ongoing Magi fanfic _Survivor and Seeker_. For those who are SaS readers, I hope you enjoy this story! This AU spawned when my cowriter and I said 'what if...' and thus was born this modernized version of our beloved Magi world. This alternate reality is the effect of just a few altered moments in the battle of Alma Torran, which allowed those lost during it to pull through and continue living into this future. The story is planned to be a fairly short one of right around ten or so chapters and will be written in conjunction with SaS so as to avoid spoilers. It can be read as a standalone, but, if you decide that you enjoy Salos, Mina, Keary, and the others, please do swing over to read Survivor and Seeker!**

 **Also, Zara is not my character, but my co-writer, Melissiaew's, original character from her story _Golden Love_. This story is set on Alma Torran and serves as something of a companion/prequel to _Survivor and Seeker_. **

**Please, leave a review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
